


I Wont If You

by Rose_Thornborn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal, Fisting, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral, Sex Abuse, Torture, Toys, YOAI, just really porn, poor Naraku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thornborn/pseuds/Rose_Thornborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Naraku turns human and gets violated by Sesshoumaru fic. Weak hearted people should not read this.</p><p>I had this on fanfiction but i thought i should put it on here.</p><p>I do not own inuyasha and make no money from this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wont If You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own inyasha and make no money from this story  
> Do not complain about the typos i just decided to post this with out even looking at it

This is a one shot. It's very violent and contains rape. Do not read of you can not handle adult content. SERIOUSLY THIS IS NOT FOR SENSERIVE PEOPLE.

Naraku was hiding under the bed of his castle. It was a last ditch effort to survive. Not very honorable and a lot cowardly but who would ever think that the powerful and wicked Naraku would be hiding under his bed like a scared child. Even if he wasn't so powerful right now.

Tonight was the night he had picked to turn human. He had sent Kagura and Kana away to look for jewel shards so there was no way they could turn on him. He even moved his castel to a new location. But some how they had managed to find him. With no minions to fight them and no way of escaping his only choice was to hide. The castle had booby traps but that wouldn't stop them for long. He could already hear the explosions. They were getting closer. His castle was big. Hopefully he could hide till the sun came up.

The nob to his door turned and the door was slowly opened. He didn't know who was there, it could be Inyasha, Kouga, Sesshoumaru or any of the others.

Naraku covered his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise. From under the bed he saw black shoes and white buffy pants. Sesshoumaru, he thought. This was bad. Sesshoumaru had the coldest heart of them all, he would show him no mercy.

He felt his heart pounding. If he wasn't careful Sesshoumaru would hear it. The demon sniffed the air before leaving the room. When the door closed and the foot steps fade Naraku sighed.

"To close" Naraku whispered.

The door slammed up and he was dragged from underneath the bed.

He saw yellow eyes starring at him. Sesshoumaru was lifting him off the group by the collar of his shirt.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. Naraku smelled different. His poison miasma was gone and left the scent of... Human.

"I smelled a human under the bed but I just though it was one of your servants but than I herd your voice..."

Naraku couldn't believe Sesshoumaru herd him from so far away. That was impressive even for a demon.

"Let go of me." Naraku growled.

Naraku was thrown to the ground. Sesshoumaru raised his hand. His claws dripping poison.

"Don't" Naraku screamed.

He rolled across the floor. The claw missing him by an inch.

"You die tonight Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku tried to run out the door but Sesshoumaru grabbed his wrist. The pressure the demon lord was putting on the bone was unbearable.

He growled loudly showing his fangs.

Naraku pushed his lips against his. His tongue swirled around in the others mouth. He expected to get pulled away or bitten or even punched but it never came. He kept kissing him. Slowly his free hand crawled up Sesshoumaru's chest and tangled in his hair.

It was surprising when Seshoumaru started to kiss back. He loosened his grip on Naraku's wrist.

They only separated for short gasp of breath. The hand that held Naraku prisoner was now on the back of his head pulling his hair. Naraku ignored the occasional scrape he get from the demons fangs. He was to busy trying to figure out how he was going to get out of there alive.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru grabbed a fist of his hair and pulled Naraku's head back till his neck was straining.

"Do not think I do not know what your up to Human."

Usually Sesshoumaru would call him spider. He mocked him now with the name human.

Those lips that were kissing him were now on his neck. Those pointy fangs were pressing against his skin and Sesshoumaru decided to suck hard on one spot leavening a big bruise.

Naraku was pressed against the dog demons body. His skin was cold like snow. No surprise there.

The hand on his hair left in favor of grabbing on to his pants.

"Don't move" Sesshoumaru warned.

Naraku grabbed his hand.

"Can't we take it slow." He looked into the demons eyes. It was amazing he could be doing this and still show no emotion. Wait there was one, it was very light and he could see it in his eyes. He just couldn't make out what it was. In this situation Naraku gusted it must have been lust.

"No."

He ripped of the the pants like it was tissue. Naraku fell back onto the bed. His shirt was the second to go.

"Stop" the Naraku screamed.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his fingers around the his throat. He squezzed hard cutting off Narakus air.

"I wont choke you if you don't scream." He whispered. Naraku nobbed.

Air filled the raven hairs lungs. Just in time too. He thought he was going to die.

His thin fingers curled around the elastic of of boxers. They slowly pulled down leaving him completely exposed.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes roam. Not to many humans were as beatiful as this one. He was going to enjoy this. It had been so long since he last endulged himself. And it was Naraku who made the first move.

"I won't poison you if you let me touch you."

Naraku didn't move as a clawed hand slid over his body. The hand went up and down feeling each curve and muscle. It stopped at his most precious organ.

"Do you touch yourself?"

Naraku knobbed his head. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Your not allowed to do that any more." Sesshoumaru gently stroked his penis. His hands massaged the skin.

Naraku raised his hand to push him away but stopped just before he reached the others hand. He lowered his arms. Instead he grabbed the sheets. Sesshoumaru was to strong and he didn't want to make him mad while he was holding onto his dick. Naraku cursed his human weakness. His body wasn't even fast enough to run away.

"Wise decision." Sesshoumaru had no idea why he was talking so much or even bothering in trying to cause the other pleasure. Normally he would already be pounding his partner and taking his own pleasure. He never worried if his partner felt good. It was an honor just to be bedded by the great lord Sesshoumaru. In all honesty he shouldn't even be doing this. Naraku should have already died by his hand. But that kiss... No one had ever kissed him before. It was...nice?

It didn't matter. The spider had commited crimes against him before. Giving him that awful arm, kidnapping Rin, almost killing her, being disrespectful towards him, trying to absorb him into his body. It was only fair that Naraku gave him back something for all the trouble he caused him. And it was about time someone put him in his place. He was inferior to Sesshoumaru and he needed to start acting like it. All hanyous are weak. Look at him now, human and defenseless.

Sesshoumaru would never admit it but he liked having him squirming under him. His member was growing harder with each stroke. Naraku was starting to make little cries of pleasure.

I hope he's a screamer.

Sesshoumaru stroked faster. He watched as Naraku arched his back. His hands balled into fist. He held onto the sheets as if they were his life line. He used his demon speed to make the other go crazy. He would go super fast to make him get hard and just before he climaxes he slow down. He kept at a paste that kept him hard but not enough to cum.

"Ah..ahh... Ahhh ..." Sesshoumaru stopped one stroke from Naraku's orgasm. The human let out a frustrated sigh.

"You will not come before I do." He flicked the tip of the penis.

"I hate you." Naraku groaned.

"I hate you too."

Sesshoumaru dragged Naraku closer.

Something soft and fury wrapped around his waist. It lifted him up off the bed and put him on the floor in front of Sesshoumaru. It made him rest on his knees.

"What the hell is this." Naraku touched it. He recognize it as the pelt Seshoumaru always had on his shoulder. He looked at where it was coming. The end went behind the demons back.

"This is a tail. You have a tail. I though it was part of your outfit."

"It's nice isn't it. Soft, beatiful and strong." To prove it Naraku squeezed him tight.

"Stop, I can't breath."

Sesshoumaru smirked. It was the first emotion he made all night. Slowly he lowered his pants They were specially made so he could take them off with out having to slide out his tail every time. It was a little button his removed that freed his tail.

Still sitting on the bed he grabbed the humans hair and pulled hard. He pushed his head into his crotch. The silver fur like pubic hair tickled Naraku's face.

"I wont squeeze you if you suck me off." he hummed.

Naraku tried to turn his head away. His face was red. The embarrassment was to much. Sesshoumaru was going to tare away his pride and dignity.

The tail squeezed him tight. His ribs were aching.

"Don't make me. The humiliation will destroy me." The tail squeezed harder. Naraku screamed. His ribs were going to crack.

"I will destroy you if you don't do as I say." His tail wrapped around his victim like a snaking draining the life out of its prey.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll do it." Immediately the tail loosened. It still held him tight but not painfully.

Sesshoumaru gave him a minute to recover.

Naraku stared at what was in front of him. Sesshoumaru was big and he wasn't even half hard. It must have been nine inches long and two and a half thick. The dog demon seemed to know what he was thinking and chuckled.

"Dog demons are superior to other demons in many ways. The size of our cocks it one example." Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku's head down.

He felt a warm mouth around his lower organ. Slowly a tongue hesitantly touched his cock. It lapped at the mushroom head.

"Good boy. Now take it in deeper." He pushed Naraku's head down.

Naraku started to cough. This was disgusting, he felt like vomiting. Sesshoumaru just made him take more into his mouth. He knew enough to breath through his nose but it made it so much worse. All he smelled was Sesshoumaru's musk. He was a man he should be smelling perfume from a women, not this. At least it was clean. The demon groomed himself often.

"Your getting use to it. That's good. It means I don't have to hold back anymore." When Naraku had swallowed him whole Sesshoumaru let himself go. He let himself get fully hard.

"Mmmmm" Naraku started to struggle. The cock was getting bigger. His jaw was stretching and his throat was filling. Sesshoumaru used his tail to keep him still and his hand to make sure Naraku couldn't pull away.

"Did I forget to tell you that a dogs demons member will double inside when fully aroused. " Sesshoumaru sneered.

Seeing Naraku pleasure him on his knees was such a turn on. And the x-spiders mouth was so tight. Those lips were so plump and looked beautiful wrapped around his cock.

Naraku screamed around his shaft. The cock was getting longer and wider. He felt it go down his throat.

"Relax your jaw." Sesshoumaru used his hair as a handle to push his head up and down. With his arms pinned Naraku could do nothing. His mouth was being violated and he couldn't even scream. The shaft was warm in his mouth. It was so big he thought his jaw was going to dislocate. The precum was salty and bitter.

Naraku wanted this to be over fast. He bobbed his his head up and down. Sesshoumaru's mushroom head was hitting the back of his throat with ever thrust.

"Swirl your tongue around. I want you to taste every inch of me."Sesshoumaru moaned.

Naraku did as he was told. He moved his tongue while bobbing his head. Sesshoumaru pushed his hips back and forth. He was literally skull fucking Naraku.

"This is where you belong. On your knees being put to good use." he mocked. "The surprising part is that your so good at this. Your mouth is like a dream. You were build to suck cock. Look how well you took me in on your first try."

Sesshoumaru was holding off as long as he could. He wanted Naraku to savor every lick of his shaft. He wanted him to get off on doing it too.

He pushed his tail between Naraku's legs and rubbed his penis. His tail pressed against his balls messaging them while rubbing the organ. Naraku tried to speak but his words were muffled.

"That's it, milk my cock and get off while doing it you slut. I want you to come while drinking my seed." It was so out of character for him to speak so vulgar but it was turning him on more.

Naraku felt so dirty. Slowly he was becoming hard with a mans dick in his mouth. Sesshoumaru kept rubbing him down there.

The tail engulfed his cock. It was like a mouth around him. If felt so good. No wonder Sesshoumaru liked it so much. He stared to shake, he was very close. The worse part was that Sesshoumaru was pulling out to the tip and slamming right back down his throat.

"Do you like how my tail feels?" He was gently messaging him. Naraku was fully erect and moaned around him. His cheeks were flushed and nipples stuck out from his chest.

"You do." Sesshomaru felt some kind of weird joy from giving him pleasure. "Your close but that's ok I'm close too."

He pumped Naraku harder. He had to time this right.

Sesshoumaru pushed all the way down. He roared as his seed shot forward in long sticky streams. He was so deep down the others mouth Naraku didn't even need to swallow for it to go down. His belly was filling with the hot liquid.

Sesshoumaru made his tail vibrate. It was enough to drive the human overboard. He climaxed while still drinking the demons cum. His own sperm landed on the floor.

"Swallow every drop. I need you to stay hydrated for tonight." Sesshoumaru held his head. Naraku had finished coming but he was still going.

"It's been so long. Its been building up." He said as if he wanted to excuse himself for taking so long to finish. He was still thrusting into the others mouth.

When he was finally done he let Naraku pull away. The raven haired gasped for breath. His throat felt so slimy and gooey.

Sesshoumaru made him rest his head on his lap while the dog demon ran his fingers through the black locks.

"It felt nice. Thank you." Sesshoumaru would never forget the face Naraku made when he came. It was so beautiful. He couldn't believe he could give someone so much pleasure that they make that wonderful face. He wanted to paint a picture of it and hang it in his bedchambers so it be the first thing he see when he woke up.

He wanted to see it again. This time completely.

"Do you have any lube or oils?"

Narakus eyes widen and his body tensed. Sesshoumaru felt this and tried to sooth him.

"Shhh, I won't hurt you if you behave" Sesshoumaru wasn't use to trying to comfort someone but he had a feeling he did it wrong.

Sesshoumarun lifted Naraku into the bed. The human was limp in his arms. He gently laid him on the bed.

"Stay here Ill find some lubricate." Naraku shook his head. Sesshoumaru just kissed him. He tasted himself but he didn't care. The kiss was still nice. when it was over Naraku closed his eyes. He looked so tired. Sesshoumaru decided he go gently so he wouldn't hurt him.

He rumbled through Naraku's dresser. There had to be something. He should really start carry a bottle of lube with him.

Bingo

He turned around to see an empty bed. The demon lord growled.

This is what happens why you try to be nice.

Naraku was running down the hall naked. If he could make it to the basement he could hide in the dungeon till morning.

Sesshoumaru appeared in front of him with his demon speed. Before Naraku knew what happen his wrist was grabbed in a death grip and he was being pulled back to the room.

"Let go of me." Naraku ran his nails down the demons arm but it did little damage. The dog dragged him back to the room by his hair.

Naraku found himself slammed into the bed. Sesshooumaru straddled his waist. The top part of his armor was gone and now he was just as naked as him.

"I found this." he held up a bottle of message oil.

"Get away from me you dog." Naraku yelled.

The demon punched him in the side of the head. He didn't want to mark his face. Naraku went still, the punch dazed him.

Sesshoumaru flipped him and pinned him with one knee. He opened the cape and emptied the bottle down his crack.

"Its cold"

"It will warm up."

"I won't prepare you with my claws if you do it yourself." Naraku felt the sharp deadly nails pressing against his ass.

"Please, please don't."

"Stay still or I might cut you." He gently rubbed the oiled pink pucker.

"Ill do it. Just stop before you poison me." Naraku pleaded. He went on his knees.

One hand went under his belly and reach down past him member. Gently he rubbed his entrance.

"Use your other hand to spread your cheek. I want to see." Sesshoumaru licked his lips.

Naraku spread his ass. It was horrible but if he didn't Sesshoumaru would. He slowly pushed a finger into himself. Even with the oil it hurt.

"Good now move it in and out and don't be afraid to swirl it around. Remeber your going to be needing lots of room."

Naraku buried his face into the pillow. He was going to put his monster size dick in him. He was sure it wasn't going to fit. He moved his finger inside him. The pain was still there but it was dulling.

"Add a second finger and scissor yourself." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Naraku pushed another finger into his ass. The pain was back. Slowly he spread his fingers inside him. The human felt his muscle stretching.

"Add another."

"It's too soon" he protested.

"Do it." Naraku whimpered. His entrance was on fire.

"Good now go deeper and faster." Sesshoumaru moaned. He was stroking his own member while watch Naraku finger himself. He wanted to make sure he was all ready for him when he was done. That way Naraku wouldn't have to wait for him to pound his ass.

Naraku made sure to get plenty of oil inside him. He wasn't sure how a sixteen inch long cock that was four and a half inches wide was going to fit in him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his hand and stared slamming it in and out. Naraku bit his lip. He knew the silver hair demon would be worse.

"I cant wait any more." he removed Naraku's hand and used his tail to lift up his hips.

"Spread your legs wide and give me lots of room." Sessoumaru positioned himself. His huge head lined up with the tiny pucker. Logically he would never fit.

"Please don't. It wont fit." Naraku tried one last time to get him to stop.

"Don't worry, you can take it all." Sesshoumaru started to pushed in. The little hole broke from the pressure and started to open. Getting the head in was always the hardest part.

Naraku screamed into the pillow. Sesshoumarus cock was much bigger than his fingers. He felt himself being split open.

"Dam" he stopped a quarter way in. "Virgin ass is so tight."

"Pull out, your too big." Naraku begged

"I'm almost half way in." He pushed further in. Leaning over Naraku he hooked his arm under the humans belly and brought him closer. Inch by agonizing inch he slid in.

"Once I start moving your going to love it." He kissed Naraku's shoulder. "I have never had an un-satisfied lover and I wasn't even trying with them."

Finally he was all the way in. He gave Naraku a few minutes to adjust. But then he did the unthinkable. He pulled out till only the tip was inside him.

"No" the human whispered.

"Yes" Sesshoumaru barked. He pushed all the way back in. He didnt slam in but the pain was clearly shown on the humans face. Sesshoumaru went slow but steadily. He pull half way out before thrusting back in.

"God it hurts." Naraku cried out. Now he knew what a thanks give turkey felt like; stuffed.

He's going to break me. I can't take it.

"This is amazing, you feel wonderful." the dog threw back his head and growled. "This is the best sex I ever had" Still inside him he turned Naraku into his back so they were face to face.

The pain was starting to fade. It was being replaced by something Naraku didn't want. With every thrust Sesshoumaru would hit his sweet spot. He didn't even need to aim. He was so big he touched everything.

Naraku was surprised there was a spot inside him that felt so good. His change did not go unnoticed. Sesshoumaru smiled. Naraku was starting to moan. He picked up his paste. Naraku's body was relaxing. This let Sesshoumaru move easier inside him.

"It feels good now, I can see it in your eyes." Sesshoumaru purred into the humans neck.

He thrusted into the other with a strange passion the ice king had never felt. He had never felt so warm, so heated. He touched the others chest. He pinched one nipple and sucked on the other. He bit softly on the nub.

"Dose it feel good?"

He received a pleasured moan as an answer. Sesshoumaru lifted Naraku onto his lap and started bouncing him up and down. He uses his tail to lift him. The human kept his eyes closed. Sesshoumaru was making hope on his cock

"Wrap your legs and arms around me, please." The demon ordered.

When Naraku didn't he bit into his neck.

"Stop" The human cried softly

"I won't bit you if you hold on to me."

Naraku had no choice. He wrapped his legs around Sesshoumaru's waste and held on to his neck.

Hurting him is the only way to get him to do what I want

Sesshomaru rubbed the spider scar on his back. He knew any markings a demon had were senesetive. It should be the same for hanyous.

Naraku cried out when he gently dragged his claws over the mark. He continued to play with the mark till he had the human sreaming in pleasure. Naraku was breathing hard, his body shaking from all the mix sensations. The cock that was moving inside him was relentless. It only moved faster and harder. It hurt and felt good. And Sesshoumaru kept touching him in all the right place.

"Hows it feel to be so full?" Sesshoumaru licked his neck. Naraku shivered. He was too full. It felt like he was going to pop.

"Do you like your ass stuffed to the limit. You want me to do this all night don't you. You want to be my bitch, you enjoy it. You want a nice big cock to suck and be fucked by."

"That not true. I don't want this." Naraku turned his head away.

"Don't turn your head away. And look at me." He order.

"Just get it over with. Why are you taking so long?"

"Ill take as long as I like. So get use to being full because I'll be feeding your ass all night.

Sesshoumaru flattened Naraku on the bed. He started pounding into him. Each thrust made his balls slam against his ass. The warm hole gripping his shaft was incredible. The delicious friction cause him so much pleasure.

Wanting to share that pleasure he grabbed Naraku's manhood and started stroking it to match his thrust. It was hard and warm in his hands. Naraku wasn't anywhere near how big he was but he had a nice dick. Sesshoumaru found himself enjoying playing with it.

Sesshoumaru rolled them over so Naraku on top of him sitting on his waist.

"I wont rip off your cock if you ride me." still holding it he gave it a squeeze making the other flinch.

Naraku placed his hands on Sesshoumaru's chest and lifted his body up before sliding back down impaling himself with the huge erection. He repeated this several times before he was able to develop a rhythm.

"Play with yourselfs."

"You said I'm not allowed."

"I changed my mind."

While he fucked himself Naraku stroked his penis. He was ashamed that it was hard. it was shameful his body enjoyed being treated this way.

"Pinch your nipples too." Sesshoumaru said lustfully

Naraku started playing with his nipples while rubbing his dick and riding the demon. His face was red hot with humiliation. This was like a sick nightmare.

The dog demons eyes roamed over the beaiful show. Naraku was doing all this just for him. He couldn't help himself from reaching up to Narakus face. He lovingly stroked his cheeks. His thumb stroked his lip before pushing into his mouth. It was wet and warm. He pulled out his thumb and pushed in his index and middle finger.

"Suck" he ordered

Naraku resisted every urge to bite down, instead he made his tongue swirl around the digits.

"I will finish if you climax."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his fingers and replaced Narakus hand on his dick. He stroked hard and fast.

Naraku bounced himself harder. Each time he hit his prostate.

The knot in his stomach tighten. He felt his ball cringe and the hot gooey cum shot from him. Sesshoumau was stunned by the face he made. So pure with emotions. Like nothing he had ever seen. Those eyes sparkling with the after glow. His face to reliefed. It was enough to make him climax to.

"No." Naraku yelled as his ass was filled with cum. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let him get up. He held him down by the shoulders. He wanted every drop inside Naraku.

"I'm going to fill you with my seed till your bowels are full. I'll make you drink it till your stomach explodes. Ill bath you in it. You will see, feel and taste nothing but my cum."

"Bastard." Naraku was getting really concerned. Sesshoumaru wasn't done coming and he could already feel his abdomen stretching. With the demon still in him there wasn't much room to begin with.

"Your going to look like a pregnant women." Sesshoumaru chuckled as he saw Naraku's belly started to grow.

"Get it out of me" he whimpered

"Shhhh I'm almost done."

"If you kiss me I'll let you push it out." He was already pulling down his head.

Naraku pressed his lips against his. He nibbled on the lip and tangled his tongue with the demons. He let the other enter his mouth and win dominance. It was longer than their first kiss and Seshoumaru was more aggressive. He claimed the humans lips and explored every spot. He was careful with his fangs though.

Naraku started to panic when he felt him hard again. The demon started mini thrusting.

Breaking the kiss Sesshoumaru pulled out and made Naraku get off the bed and on his knees. He shoved his head into his crotch again.

"You know what to do."

"You can't be ready that fast"

"Dog demons have fast recovery time. Another superior trait. Lucky for you you don't have to wait long for another feeding."

"No not again." Naraku started to struggled. He was no match for the demons strengh.

"Come on, you must be thirsty after exerting yourself so much. Suck and you can have some nice warm milk." Sesshoumaru chuckled when he pushed his cock into Naraku's mouth and he started to gag.

Again his jaw was stretched. His soar throat was going to be aching later.

"You should be happy, with all this milk your getting your bone will get strong. My milk is much more nutritious than anything you get from a cow. In fact I'll feed it to you every morning. Doesn't that sound tasty." Sesshoumaru said wickedly. The sight of Naraku doggy style with his cock in his mouth was priceless.

Naraku struggled more. This was just too degrading. He was on his knees with his enemy's dick in his mouth and his enemies cum dripping out his ass. Plus Sesshoumaru's constant ridicule wasn't helping

"Suck now or I'll fuck your ass again." He threatened.

Naraku lapped at the head before sucking on it. He bobbed his head just like before. He even hummed making his vibrate. Anything to keep Seshoumauru dick out his butt.

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand high in the hair and brough it down right over Naraku's pale behind. The human screamed around his cock. His lower cheeks were burning. Sesshoumaru started to spank him repeatedly. He held Naraku down with his tail while he delivered punishing blows to his back side. The demon didn't stop till the once white globs turned pink

"Now there nice and red for our viewers. They should be here soon." Naraku looked up at him.

"Oh sorry I forgot you can't hear them in your human form. Inuyasha and his pack are coming this way. There going to see you on your knees with a cock in your mouth, a red back side and cum dripping out your entrance."Sesshoumaru stroked his hair.

Naraku was begging him with his eyes. He received no mercy.

Soon they were close enough Naraku could hear them running down the hall way too. He struggled harder but couldn't get away. His heart was pounding. He was almost in tears.

"It will be less painful if you don't fight."

Naraku wished more than anything to die at that moment.

"I herd something from over here." Inuyasha vioce was close.

"Maybe if you hurry up you can get me to cum before they get here."

Naraku bobbed his head faster. The hand on his hair tighten. The demon lord was maoning from the bliss.

"Your really good at this." He hummed in joy.

The door behind Naraku opened. For a long time there was just silence. Sesshoumau wouldn't let him turn around. He just kept forcing his head up and down. Naraku saw the dog demon smirk.

"Hey mutt why are you... What the hell." he recognized the vioce of Kouga.

Naraku felt so exposed to thier eyes.

"Inuyasha, Kouga what are you two...Shipoo don't look." Kogome screeched. She ran off with the kit.

"What are you doing Sesshoumau?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Enjoying myself." He pushed down deeper into Naraku's throat. "He's quite talented at this."

"That's N-Naraku?" Kouga asked.

"Do you not see the spider scar."

"But he's human."

"It was a pleasant surprise for me as well."

Naraku couldn't believe how fast Seshoumaru started acting civil and proper as soon as other people showed up. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Oh man this is hilarious." Kouaga laughed. Inuyasha soon joined him.

"Who knew Naraku liked dick." Inuyasha was laughing so much he felt like his lungs were going to burst.

Sesshoumaru let him raise his head. Naraku coughed violently.

"You bastard." He cursed.

Sesshoumaru sneered. He picked up Naraku with his tail and flipped him around. He forced him to sit on his lap. Now Naraku was looking right at them. Kouga and Inuyasha were on the floor laughing and the monk and slayer were just starring at him. The slayer had her hand over her mouth to cover the gasp and the monk looked like he was saying a prayer.

Sesshoumaru pinched his nipple and rubbed his thumb over it. He bit down on his neck. It hurt.

"Stop it. Stop it. You had your fun now stop." Naraku thrashed around against his bonds.

Naraku felt a hand around his throat. Sharp claws pressed against the dedicate skin. A little more presure and he be dead. He stopped struggling and let him himself lean back on the dogs chest.

"He was more complient when we were alone. He's just being shy now." His fingers gently patted Narakus hair.

Naraku felt something poke his back. Sesshoumaru was getting turned on by embarrassing him.

"Do you want to give them a show?" he whispered. Naraku shook his head.

Sesshoumaru lifted him up. He lined himself with the other entrance.

"It's not going to fit." Inuyasha commented.

Sesshoumaru pushed in. Narakus entrance was still slick from before so he slide right in with ease.

Naraku bit his lip when the first thrust hit his prostate.

Sesshoumaru was amused when he saw the expressions of their viewers. It was so nice to feel his cock surrounded in the warmth again. He put Naraku doggy style and started moving in and out.

Naraku moaned when a wet tongue licked across his spider mark. The dog repeated this several times raking out little cries from his captive.

Sesshoumaru started moving slower. He wanted the human to feel every inch of his cock as he entered and pulled out. He went really slow pulling out. The feel of Naraku's muscle trying to pull him back was wonder full.

"Your ass wants to swallow me up." he growled.

"Look, he's getting aroused." Kouga pointed to Narakus growing erection.

"He likes it." Inuyasha said.

"Dont look at me." Naraku yelled. He lowered his head.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so they cold see his face.

"I want them to see how much you enjoy it. I want them to see how beatiful you are when you climax."

"Please don't." Naraku screamed when Sesshoumaru went faster. His sweat spot was being drilled into. The not in his stoamch was tightening again.

They were watching him. No, only Inuyasha and Kouga, the priests and the slayer had left. They must not have been enjoying the show like the demons. The two demons were watching him intensely. They smiled sadistly.

Sesshoumaru was messaging his shaft. He pressed and squeeze making pre cum ooze out. Soon he was going to cum infront of them.

"You feel too good." Sesshoumaru was going deeper now. His cock was twitching. He wish it could be like this forever. This was heaven. He pushed as far as he could go before pulling out to the tip and slamming it home. And Narakus tight ass was his cocks new home. His mouth was his garage.

"Here comes your milk, make sure you drink it all" he sneered. Sesshoumaru poured himself into his hole.

The hot sperm burned his raw insides. He didn't even bother trying to move. Not till Sesshoumaru was done. The dog pulled out and rested on top of him. He tried to crawl away but the demon grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

"Where are you going. You haven't even cum yet."

Sesshoumaru lushed down his back till his head was on the floor and lifted up his butt. He forcefully spread his legs. Naraku felt four fingers slide into him.

"Are you crazy. You'll cut me up."

"Than you better stay still so I don't accidentally cut you." Sesshoumaru thrusted his fingers in and out. He opened his hand wide making Naraku groan.

He started to push his thumb in.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't think fingers are enough to sadistfie you after you had me do you. You need something bigger."

The human screamed when he pushed in his whole hand.

"Your really warm." Sesshoumaru closed his hand into a fist. He pushed in to his elbow.

"It hurts. Your going to deep." Naraku screamed.

Sesshoumaru started punching his prostate with unforgiving force. Naraku screamed but he didn't know if it was in pleasure or pain. The demons tail cirled around his memeber. It vibrated around him.

"Dont hold your self back. Let it go." Sesshoumaru soothed.

Naraku came hard into his tail. After that he collapsed from exhaustion. He could barely keep his eyes open. When the demon pulled out his hand it was coated in blood. He licked it off his fingers ignoring the gasp from the other two demons.

"Mine" he said picked Naraku up and placed him on the bed. The demon pulled the blanket over both of them. He kissed Naraku on the forehead before wrapping his arm around him. His tail curled around them both providing extra warmth and making sure Naraku didn't sneak away when he was sleeping. The human struggled weakly to get away but his efforts were useless. In the end his drained body gave up. He let Sesshumaru snuggle against him and kiss his neck. He herd the dog purring soothingly.

"Seshoumaru" Inuyasha whispered. The demon lifted his head and glared at the other two.

"Why are you still here." He growled. Naraku herd the tension in his vioce and started to shake.

Seeing this Sesshoumaru licked his cheek. He wanted to calm him down.

"He has to die. The sun will be up soon." Inuyasha stepped forward.

"He life belongs to me. I'll decided his fate."

"You won't be able to control him when his powers return. This is our best shot at finally stopping him." Kouga was closing right next to Inuyasha. They started to move on either side of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had his swords drawn.

Sesshoumaru growled. He reached for his sword. Naraku was his, he would decided when and how he died.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, You had your fun now kill him or let us kill him. He's not the defenseless human you think you can fuck whenever you want to. Remember how powerful he is, remember all the evil things he's done." Inuyasha was getting closer.

Naraku was trembling now. He push himself against the other. He hated Sesshoumaru but he was his last hope.

"I did not forget half breed, I will judge his punishment, not you."

"Would you stop thinking with your dick. When the sun comes back up he'll be to strong to control, even for you." Inuyasha yelled.

"I will be able to handle him now leave." His eyes were starting to turn red.

"Boys settle down. I thinking I have a solution that can make every body happy."

Every one looks to the corner to see Kikiyo leaning against the wall. Her would demons flying around her.

"How long have you been there?" Kouga asked.

"I was here before you two even walked in. Im just better at concealing myself."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he hadn't notice that women. In a wierd way by not knowing she was watching he felt like his privacy had been violated.

"As I was saying I think I know how we cancelled walk away happy from this. Well except for Naraku." She smiled evily. The priestess held up a piece of bark.

"This is a piece of the God Tree. The tree I binded Inuyasha to. The tree stopped him from growing older for fifty years. The tree has the power of time. If you attach it tohis body he will be frozen in time. He won't age and more importantly he won't change when the sun comes up. He will remain exactly like that. But I will need to cast a spell to modify the effects of the tree. I assume you want him to heal from his injuries. He can't do that if his body is frozen in time."

"What would you be getting out of this." Seshoumaru asked. Naraku had herd her and was struggling again trying to escape.

"I wanted revenge and this is way better than just killing him... Plus I like yoai and you two are really hot together." She smiled. Inuyasha chaw dropped.

"Alright preform the spell and hurry. The sun will be up soon."

"Ok, where would you like me to insert the bark." She held up the piece of wood. It was an inch long.

"In his back. Where he won't be able to rip it out." He pinned Naraku on his belly.

"Inuyasha you need to make the cut. Your claws are not poisonous." He let his brother on the bed.

Inuyasha touched a spot on Naraku's back and looked to his brother. Sesshoumaru nobbed comfortable with the spot he had picked. Inuyashas sharp claw cut through the skin smoother than any blade. He made an inch long cut.

Naraku screamed. He was bleeding. It was an unbearable pain. Why did things have to hurt so much in his human form. He felt the wood being pushes into the wound. It intensified his pain.

Sesshoumaru used his sword to heal the wound trapping the bark inside. The dog than proceeded to lick the blood off his back.

"It will start to take root. Than it will be difficult to remove saftly. Now for the spell." Kikiyo placed her hand on his back.

"Don't touch me you witch." Narku growled.

"Don't worry after today Sesshoumaru will be the only one who will be touching you." She sneered.

Sesshoumaru smiled inside his head while Naraku was freaking out.

The priestess started to chant. With every word her hand started to heat up. A bright blue light formed around her hand. Naraku felt like that light was being pushed into him. It didn't hurt it actrually felt good. It filled him with a se ce of peace and comfort but all too soon the light faded away.

"He won't turn now." She removed her hand. "And just in time. The sun is coming up"

Naraku saw the rays start to rise. He expected his demon side to come out but it didn't. He couldn't even feel his demon ora. He was still human!

This is bad. I rather die than live as a human.

"It worked." The sun was fully in the sky and Naraku had not changd.

"You bastards." Naraku screamed. Tears poured down his eyes. They had taken everything from him.

Sesshoumaru looked down at him. He grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger and turned it up. He watched the clear liquid roll down Naraku's face.

"Please, just kill me." He sobbed

A warm tongue followed the wet trail. Every tear he shed was licked up. That tongue than licked his lips before nibbling on them.

"One day, but not today." Sesshoumaru kissed him deeply.

"Oh no." kikiyo turned to Inuyasha. "Your brother is falling in love with him."

"No way in hell. I don't think he knows how to love."

"I don't know Inuyasha. Iv seen lots of kisses and that looks like a kiss from someone in love." Miroku said wisely.

"When did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.

"You guys were in here so long that Sango made me come check on you. As I was saying I think a certain demon lord had been bit by the love bug or in this case the love spider."

Miroku opened his curse hand. "Look with out his demon he couldn't maintain the curse on my hand. I'm free." Miroku cheered.

"That's great Miroku."

"Inuyasha, you and your pack can leave now. Unless you want to keep watching." Seshoumaru said annoyed. He was already lining himself up with Naraku's entrance. The blanket was over them shield thier connection from preying eyes. He held both the raven hairs wrist in one hand.

"Alright show over. Naraku is Sesshoumaru's problem now."

They all left the room except for Kikiyo. Inuyasha had to drag her out.

"He said I could stay." She wined.

Inuyasha took one last look at the pair. He chuckled and closed the door.

"They can be such a nuisance, but you already know that."

Sesshoumaru pushed in. He moved in and out slowly wanting to take his time this round.

"I hate you." Naraku spat.

"Ill change that soon." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked him right in the eye.

"If you love me I'll never kill you."

"I want to die." Naraku moaned. He was getting hard

"No you don't. I see it in your eyes. You want to live."

"Your right I want to live but not like this." He was blushing.

"Than work your way up, from prisoner, to toy, to slave, to pet, to servant, to lover, to mate." Sesshoumaru squeezed his wrists tighter. "Right now your a prisoner."

"Say it and you might get premoted." he purred into Naraku's neck before nibbling on it.

"I...I" Naraku was close.

"You can do it." Sesshoumaru started sucking on one of his nipples.

"I wont" Naraku screamed as he climaxed.

"You will one day." Sesshoumaru came soon after.

Sesshoumaru got up from the bed and looked through Naraku's things. On top of the dresser he found his brush. The handle was long and round. Smiling evilly Sesshoumarun used his tail to grab and his it behind him.

"I think it's time for your next meal."

"Im not hungry." Naraku hoped he show some compassion.

"Surly you have room for desert. Your haveing cream." He straddled Naraku's chest and focefully opener his mouth.

"Rememeber one nibble and I pull your teeth out."

Naraku deep throated him. The salty taste and texture of Sesshoumaru was starting to become familiar. This was probably the worse part. He wasn't even fighting anymore. He was letting Sesshoumaru use him.

"Thats is, just take it." Sesshoumaru was buckling hard. He was howling from the pleasure that wet tongue and tight hole caused him. "Milk my cock. Suck it till your full than keep sucking."

Sesshoumaru took the brush and slammed it into him. Naraku was caught my suppressed and screamed around his cock only sending more pleasing vibrations to the organ.

Sesshoumaru twirled the brush around stertching his hole. He fucked him hard with the handle while he screwed his throat.

"Bet you want something bigger in your ass. You want to be full again but you don't want to ask because you want to keep licking your lollipop. Don't worry I know what to do."

Throwing the brush to the side he replaced it with his much bigger and longer tail.

"I hope that's better. Now you can suck my cock and still be fucked. Have fun." He twisted it around inside him.

Naraku was silently screaming.

"Do you like being filled in both ends. Your such a slut. This time I'll make you cum with out touching you dick."

He used his tail to rube the other prostate. He made sure to tickle him from within. Naraku was squirming. His member was shamefully hard. He felt the tail grow inside him. Strenghing his inner walls.

"Your going to love this part." he vibrated his tail.

No! To much.

Naraku felt that tail buzz inside him. It turned his whole body to jellow.

Naraku splirted on the bed.

"Get ready, you get to drink your milk warm." He pulled out till only the tip was in his mouth.

The sticky seed filled his mouth. Before Sesshoumaru had pushed so deep down his throat he had no choice but now he could spit it out. But before he could Sesshoumaru pinched his noise and pushed a little deeper into his mouth.

"Swallow it." He ordered.

Naraku glared at him. the demon was not going to let him spit it out and the longer he waited the longer he have it in his mouth. Reluntally he gulped down the seed.

"Good boy. You swallowed every drop. Now turn around and but your nice little red ass in the air."

"Mercy please." Naraku begged.

"This wil be the last time... Tonight." he smiled when Naraku obeyed him and turned around.

Naraku lowered his head. His ass was already being penetrated. Naraku was so soar he was almost in tears.

"Your ass never fails to please me. Ill be mounting you a lot more often. Mayby Ill make you wear pants with holes in the butt so I don't have to waste time taking off your clothes"

"I hate you and I hate being fucked by you." Naraku growled.

"You better learn to like it because I'm not stopping. Your ass feels to good." He squeezed those pink cheeks.

He thrusted at a punishing speed. His balls were slapping against Naraku's ass. The sound echoed in the room. Sesshoumaru used his hand to hold onto the slim hips infront if him. It was like he was drilling into the other. He was pushing Naraku forward with the force of his thrust.

"What are you doing." Something esle was pushing into Naraku. It felt like a baseball.

"Its my knot. I have been holding it back all night."

Naraku screamed as it was pushed into him. His entrance was stertched even further. He was held down while it was pushed in. Naraku thought this is what is felt like to have a baby but in reverse.

It popped in, in one quick moment. Naraku felt like he was going to faint.

Sesshoumaru couldn't make long deep thrust he had to make small humps but they were enough. The pressure on his knot was amazing. He jerked fast. His heart pounding. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red, his demon was coming out.

Narakus vioce was raw from his screaming. He could bare the pain he was in. Sesshoumaru was tearing up his insides.

With a roar that craked the walls Sesshoumaru came. His knot prevented a drop from escaping. Sesshoumaru crushed him under his wieght. Still tied to the human he covered them in the blanket and rube his nose against Naraku's neck.

"Say it."

"No"

"Pleaseee."

Naraku sighed. "I love you."

Seshoumaru kissed behind his ear and purred.

"Tomorrow I will take you to your new home."

Wow this is my most evilest story ever. I must really hate Naraku. So let me know what you think and please review.


End file.
